<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Challenge by Nerieda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566024">Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda'>Nerieda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for our favorite demon otaku</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan/Female Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You knocked on the door to Levi’s room before slipping through the door, closing it behind you.  He didn’t even look up, engrossed in the game he was playing, though he did greet you.  You smirked, shaking your head as you headed to the bed, slipping out of your clothes quietly.  You’d seen challenges lately where people were surprising their gamer partners by getting their attention while naked, then recording their reactions.  It seemed like something funny to try, though you’d decided to forgo the recording part.  </p><p>“Levi? I know you wanted to spend your birthday gaming, but do you think you could take a break for a while?”  You asked from where you were curled up at the head of the bed.</p><p> He still didn’t look your way, barely turning his head toward you.  “In a little bit.  I’m almost to the best part.”  He turned back around, not that you were expecting much else.  Time for phase two then.  You wiggled out of your panties, wadding them up with one hand as the other reached down to touch yourself slowly, biting your lip to keep silent.  You aimed and tossed your panties, grinning as they dropped over Levi’s shoulder and onto his controller.</p><p> “Hey!  What do you think you’re doing?”  He yelled as he fumbled, groaning as his character rolled off a cliff to their death.  “Now I have to start….OH.”  You could see the back of his neck turning red as he picked up your panties, realizing what they were.  He turned almost in slow motion to look at you laid out on his bed, your fingers slipping inside you.  Levi pushed himself to his feet, a slow smile spreading over his face as he started making his way across the room to you, his eyes flicking from your face to your hand between your legs.  His form distorted for a moment, almost like a picture losing focus, then he was in his demon form, hands already working to shed the layers of clothing.</p><p> He reached the end of the bed, tossing his pants and underwear in the floor before he climbed up with you.  His tail wrapped around your ankle, tugging you down the bed to him, a small squeal startled out of you by the sudden movement.  His hand circled your wrist, gently bringing your hand to his lips, tasting your juices coating them.  You reached up with your free hand to trace over the markings on his neck, feeling him shudder as his eyes closed with a groan.  He released your wrist, leaning down over you so he could claim your lips in a slow, kiss.</p><p> You felt the length of him against you as you kissed, shifting a hand between the two of you so you could stroke him.  He pulled away from your lips, hissing as you brought him the rest of the way to full hardness and guided him to your entrance.  As you fitted together, he kissed you again, hands tracing over your sides and breasts as he started moving in you.  You broke the kiss, tipping your head back, arching your back as his thrusts hit the spots inside you that lit you up.  Levi took the opportunity, his lips and tongue kissing, nipping and licking the skin of your neck and shoulders.  Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him down to you.  Kissing along his jaw as he panted and grunted in your ear, you smirked against his skin before nipping hard at one of the marks on his neck, sinking your teeth in firmly.  Levi groaned, and you felt him still, emptying himself into you.</p><p> He pulled away from you, blushing deeply.  “I’m sorry!  I-”  You silenced him with a kiss, hooking a leg around his waist and managing to catch him off guard enough to flip the two of you.  You braced your hands on his chest , pushing up to sit, flexing your legs and moving yourself along his length.  He groaned again, hands clenching on your thighs as you started fucking yourself on him.  He watched you move above him, chasing your own release.  You saw his tail out of the corner of your eye, moving restlessly next to your leg.  You smiled at him, running fingertips softly over the scales, watching the way his eyes darkened with each stroke along it.</p><p> “Sensitive?”  you asked teasingly.  Levi nodded, gasping and twitching inside you when your touch on his tail changed, the strokes mimicking stroking a different appendage.  You felt your pace faltering, finally grinding yourself against him as you came, Levi pulling you back down to kiss him again as he groaned into your mouth, his cock pulsing inside you as you dragged a second orgasm from him as well.  You rested your head on his shoulder as you finished coming down from your high, kissing his neck and shoulder idly.  “Mmm…was that worth taking a break for?”</p><p> He laughed.  “If I’d known that’s what you wanted, I might have stopped sooner.”  He sat up after you moved off him, grinning at you.  “How about later we play ‘loser owes the winner oral?  It’s my birthday after all.”  You groaned, waving him off to go back to his game.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>